


[Podfic] Volcanic Geranium

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Case Fic, Crossdressing, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fraser raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Lipstick colour names can be rather obscure. I assume it's a metaphor to describe something fragile and lovely but also dangerous and potentially capable of raining hot destruction upon an unsuspecting citizenry. On the other hand, it may refer to the fact that this particular coral shade is common to molten lava and geraniums. Don't lick it.""It tastes like Jujubes," Ray reported."Nevertheless, resist the urge."





	[Podfic] Volcanic Geranium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Volcanic Geranium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61507) by [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa). 



Recorded for Andeincascade's birthday! ♥ Oof, this one was a challenge. The very thing I love about this story--the comedy and the snappy dialogue--was what made it hard to record. I don't think I've ever done so many retakes. Still, it's fun to stretch yourself and try something new. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/gwlbc4p4qol0yokno3k3bl9izbty8hu9). Length: 2 h 21 m 36 s. 


End file.
